Devil's Journal
by Mickey1929
Summary: Development of Necroa Virus.


Devil's Journal

Development of Necroa Virus

The following is a wrote-down stenogram of audio logs found by Z-Com recon team in former Darkwater research facility known as „Area 51", located near Roswell, Nevada, former United States of America.

 **Audio log no. 4/6/2010**

Dr. Peter Groves, 4th of June, 2010.

Finally some proper work for a bioengineer. I was tasked with developing a new biological weapon capable of disabling the enemy live force without direct military intervention. The concept is that the bad guys will be too busy killing each other than fighting our troops. Sounds good to me. This site's scientific equipment is a work of art! Much better than in our previous facility. Here we will be making miracles...We will make history. Sadly, we won't tell anyone about it. But surely the effects of my work will be remembered for decades.

 **Audio log no. 15/7/2010**

We decided to work on the rabies virus. It's genetic structure is very versatile and easy to tamper with. Will make our job easier. I need to rip it apart, piece by piece, then build it from scratch. New. Improved.

Rabies virus is not the best choice, though. It's not likely to survive outside of body fluid, so it doesn't spread rapidly...But we will find a way.

 **Audio log no. 4/10/2011**

Finally the genome has been read. Now it's time for real fun...Now i know which genes are responsible for each of the rabies' symptoms. Time to add new strains of DNA and modify the existing ones. After implementing my changes, i will move for blood trials. Rat's blood will do.

Audio log no. 8/10/2011

Dr Peter Groves, 8th of October, 2011.

Blood trials went even better than i thought. Virus latched on the rat's blood cells and resisted against immunity system. It also presented high regenerative abilities. Viruses started to replicate at an astonishing rate...But how it will affect a living body?

 **Audio log no. 25/12/2011**

I don't believe in God. Nor in Santa Claus. But this time i've got the best Christmas present ever...

After the first animal trial was commenced, i was afraid that the test subject will behave just like any rabid rat. But no. It was apathetic at first, but after a week of walking around and vomiting it started to behave higly agressive towards anything in sight. Specimens that have been in contact with vomit or wounded by the test subject experience the same symptoms...Marvellous.

Merry Christmas everyone!

 **Audio log no. 12/1/2012**

After long ups and downs with rat tests, i made few notable conclusions:

-Virus' resistance increases wth each replication. It also mutates more and more rapidly. But i have it under control.

-The host becomes feverish and nauseous at first. It lives in this state for about a week or days, depends of the size of infection.

-After that it's appetite grows rapidly, like piranha's. This behavior preludes the homicidal rage.

-In this „berserk" state, infected attacks every living organism in it's reach, then either dies from heart attack, or gets killed in the process. After the kill, the infected rats start to devour the victim unless disturbed.

-It takes just a nip to get infected...Better not get bitten or make any contact with the infected' fluids.

-Need to speed up the incubation process.

Requested for human trials...We'll see how the brass will answer.

 **Audio log no. 8/3/2012**

Those ignorant fools claim that my germ is too weak. They want it to be tested on chimps before human trials. What needs to be done has to be done. One test subject out of a ten specimen group have been introduced to the virus via injection.

 **Audio log no. 10/3/2012**

Infected subject experiences increasing fever and hyper-salivation. It's behavior does not differ from the rest of the pack.

 **Audio log no. 12/3/2012**

Fever increases, test subject starts to behave aggresively towards other pack members. Chimps try to defend themselves. Result of the fight is two healthy dead, three wounded. Test subject died of blood loss. Healthy animals have been sedated so we can take the bodies to the autopsy.

This speed, this fury...it's magnificent. Like the berserkers of old Norse legends... Will fight even with it's nails torn out. Astonishing.

 **Audio log no. 14/3/2012**

After the autopsy and blood tests, i discovered that the germ is alive despite the host's death. This creates the possibility of transmitting it via insects and scavengers. It also affects the brain, so it explains cannibalistic and homicidal behaviors. It's different than during the rat experiment. Germs died after death of the host, but now they live on... It seems that he virus mutates while introduced to a new host. It must have adapted to the chmpanzee's genetic structure which instigated the mutation. But why does it live when it's host is dead?

Three of the wounded subjects experience the same symptoms as the first. It seems that amount of time in which the virus starts to work depends on the way it enters the bloodstream.

 **Audio log no. 17/3/2012**

The infected chimps started to attack earlier than i thought. Must be related to the area they got bitten in the first place. Other four tried to defend themselves, but with no avail. We managed to separate them using fire hoses. Three chimps became infected. Two of the original three assailants behave...indifferent towards each other. Just shambling around. But when they saw a healthy one or a human, they lashed out with fury. Third one was killed during the fight, then the other two...Ate her.

 **Audio log no 19/3/2012**

Surviving chimps are now a band of raging monsters. I put another one inside, and they simply jumped at it, ripping it apart. Termination order issued to all of them. No point at keeping them alive.

Conclusions on the chimpanzee experiment:

The infected subject behaves normally for 24 to 48 hours after the infection, depending where the bite wound affected the bloodstream. After that time, the infected individual expresses violent and homicidal behavior towards healthy specimens, often resulting in cannibalism. The infected seems to differentiate healthy subjects from their own... Maybe the virus affects the brain in such a way? Autopsy will show.

 **Audio log no 20/3/2012**

Autopsy results:

-Virus latches on the blood cells, travelling all the way to the brain. Then it affects the brain's cognitive area, latching on the core cells. It seems that it...posesses the host. It somehow still manages to affect brain cells despite the host was killed with poisonous gas, and it was hours after death of a brainstub. The original bite wound has no signs of infection, like the virus was killing other germs, presumably to lengthen the hosts livespan.

 **Audio log no. 1/4/2012**

I thought that it's April's Fools...But the brass finally accepted my proposal for human testing.

They've given me some inmate from the death row, a Hispanic in his mid-20s, convinced that he would get a pardon if he gets involved in curing the cancer. I must say, people like him are the true cancer, devouring the healthy tissue of society. Now he may contribute in something useful for a change. Of course, he will not be tested for a cancer vaccine. I shall monitor his progress in a special, air-tight cell, blood samples will be taken every day to understand how human body will behave to the virus. The chimpanzee variant will be the best one.

 **Audio log no. 2/4/2012**

Human trial, 2nd of April, 2012, 0800 AM:

Test subject known as Patient Zero has been introduced to the virus via injection to the blood. After an hour, nausea, high fever and hyper-salivation can be observed. Blood sample taken.

UPDATE: 2nd of April, 2012; 1000 AM:

After examining the sample we can observe increasing changes in the germ's genome. It's replicants are like nothing i have seen...I think we made a new species here. We should stop the test, but if i do, whole project will be frozen for another two damn years. I cannot allow it. Single genes splitting into molecules...Fascinating. It does the same thing i did to it...But this time it does that by itself!

Subject experiences increasing fever and hyper-salivation.

 **Audio log no. 3/4/2012**

It was a long day. In the moment of taking a blood sample, he... he vomited blood. Sheila...The nurse... Sh-she got quarantined. Patient have been strapped to a special bed so we can examine him in later stages.

Blood examination shows something extraordinary. Virus cells no longer attach to blood cells, they assimilate them. Must have a connection with brain infection. But i did't see that before... Maybe that's why vomiting appeared faster than in early tests?

 **Audio log no. 4/4/2012**

Patient Zero responds with animalistic, homicidal aggression towards any sign of a living person. Good thing that we strapped him. We enter the room in HAZMAT suits for our own sake. Subject refuses any kind of animal meat, being interested only in killing us. He wriggles and struggles to break free, screaming on top of his lungs. No human behavior observed.

As for Sheila...She has been strapped too. I had to do it. I'm sorry Sheila. If you only listened... Nevermind.

The brass decided that she is a „neccessary sacrifice", thus she shall be a test subject too.

It's 11 PM...And i can't hear my thoughts because of those screams. Patient Zero has been gagged.

 **Audio log no. 5/4/2012**

Patient Zero died. Probably of heart failure... We took the body for an autopsy. When we opened is belly, we felt...horrible smell. Not like a regular dead body. It looked like someone detonated a bomb there...I wanted to take the heart, when...He twitched. I thought that it's just an unconditional reflex, but... He rose. I...i lunged back when he snatched Jenkins and bit him deep to the neck. Blood was spraying everywhere. He came after me then, with al his guts hanging out! How? How?! He was dead! I had his heart right in my hand! No pulse, no breath! Guards came in to take him down, but...He killed two of them and wounded four, before they finally blew his brains out. Sheila became screaming, too...

UPDATE: 5th of April, 2012, 2000PM

I managed to examine the remnants of Patient Zero's brain. It seems that the direct cause of death was acute encephalitis. The virus... it started to grow in the brain. Somehow it was able to form neural structures of the deceased brain and literally...raise the dead. gunshots heard in the distance Huh? No, probably excercises.

Anyhow, it now affects the brain the way no virus was able to do. The body stays dead, decomposes and is...wel, dead. But the brain is still animated by the virus strains. That makes the corpse to move.

 **Audio log no. 6/4/2012**

gunshots heard, much closer than in the previous log

The brass decided the whole experiment to be cancelled, infected to be eliminated and i was to be put to trial. Me! It's them who ordered me to do it in the first place!

The guards, Jenkins, Sheila...They also rose. These idiots put them in the regular morgue, so they simply...got up and started to kill the personnel. They turn so quickly...Before they found out that the easiest way to dispatch those...zombies...Is to shoot them in the head, they managed to infect or kill most of the left wing! And i am to be imprisoned in my own office! But let them have their fun. Damn corporate scum...Destroying the work of a lifetime! What am i saying...what am i saying...

 **Audio log no. 10/4/2012**

Moaning and screaming can be heard in the distance, as well as gunshots. Most distinct sound is banging on the steel door.

My name is Peter Groves... I...i... don't...

Whole base was overrun. Reinforcements failed to contain the situation. We're trapped here...Is it we, or just me?

I created a monster. This virus..this Frankenstein...Infects every human being. Turns it into a mindless killer. It brings them back from the dead. It's unstoppable. I can hear them banging on my door...I just hope they won't breach the main entrance...

Whoever finds this...I am sorry... I truly am...May God have mercy on us all...

Sound of door cracking open followed by moans No... No...NOOO-

END OF TRANSMISSION.


End file.
